Faculty Room
The Faculty Room is located on the first floor in the west wing of Akademi High School. First Appearance In early builds, the Faculty Room was called the "Faculty Office" and was located on the first floor of Akademi High School, as the second and last room on the left. It was completely empty, and had grey floors and white walls. In the May 24th, 2015 Build, this room had a bookshelf, a table with chairs, a couple of boxes, a photocopier, and a potted plant on a desk. The design was for that build only and was removed in a later build. Second Appearance There are six desks arranged in a single block in the middle of the room. Each desk has its own computer and is cluttered with books. As of the March 31st, 2016 Build, there is a table to the north side between the doors that contains an answer sheet. Use This will be an area where teachers and other faculty members will meet. There is an answer sheet on the table that Yandere-chan can use to expel a rival. If she steals the answer sheet, she can give it to Info-chan to duplicate. After the paper has been copied, she must place a sheet back onto the table to not get caught, while the extra answer sheet goes in the rival's desk. If the answer sheet is not placed back inside the faculty room, a teacher will notice the paper is missing and change all the answers, forfeiting the opportunity to expel the rival. In the future, the faculty room will play a role in several different aspects of the game. https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/30/may-preview-16/ * Teachers will pick up dangerous objects and bring them to the faculty room, so if the player drops a weapon with their fingerprints on it, they will have to steal it from the faculty room in order to dispose of the evidence. * Teachers’ schedules will partially consist of walking between classrooms and the Faculty Room, so knowing the location of the faculty room will provide the player with knowledge of where to expect teachers. * Extremely important items (like keys that will allow the player to access the tranquilizer, poison, or acid) will be located in the faculty room, guarded by teachers during most of the day. * Any screams heard within earshot of the faculty room will cause the teachers to go investigate, so causing trouble near the faculty room will be especially dangerous. * When class is not in session, students with the Teacher's Pet personality will run directly to the faculty room in order to report something. Trivia *The room was renovated and renamed in the November 15th, 2015 Build, but wasn't fully furnished until the March 16th, 2016 Build. *There used to be an Easter Egg in the form of a book written by Senpai called How to Hentai without Hentai-ing. It was located on the bookshelf. YandereDev has declared this non-canon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/623268508676194304 Gallery Nov15th faculty room.png|Faculty Room. November 15th, 2015. Faculty Office(HUD).jpg|Faculty Office HUD sign. November 1st, 2015. Screenshot 5.png|Faculty Room before the November 15th, 2015 Build. WIPFacultyRoom.png|WIP of the Faculty Room. Photo_1-1460676893.png|A furnished Faculty Office that was replaced. Hentaihentai.jpg|Senpai's book. FacultyProp1.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp2.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp3.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp4.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp5.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp6.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp7.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp8.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp9.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp10.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. FacultyProp11.jpeg|Faculty props shown in the May Preview #16. Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Unprogrammed Category:First Floor Category:Faculty (Club)